1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the preservation of an inventory of items for subsequent return or use and, more particularly, to a method of preservation of the personal property of an individual charged with a crime and sentenced to be incarcerated in a prison, for example, and the subsequent return of the property.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of protecting the personal property of a prison inmate has been a long recognized problem. Oftentimes when the personal property is retrieved by the owner after being stored, it has been found that certain items were missing from the inventory.
Many attempts have been made to seal the personal property in various containers containing an integral itemized listing of the inventory. However, in many instances, upon the return of the inventory to the owner, items have been found to be missing from the itemized inventory.